Doki Doki Humanz club
by JashNET
Summary: Mysteriously sucked up into Murdocs new"COM-PU-TAH"; the gang finds themselves interacting with your favorite literature club. (Sequel to my other story, 'Shivering Nights')


(Warning, this takes place after my other story 'Shivering Nights' which as of the time of me writing this, is not complete, so some elements will be vague but have spoilers towards my other story, so read that first if you want to know the lore, or something)

It was a brisk Tuesday morning, we start with 2-D and Noodle, chillin' in bed. Not in a "last night we..." way, but just in bed. Murdoc came through the front door, "Heellooo!? I got a new thang!".

"We better go check wha~." Noodle was gone. 2-D was used to this behaviour by her now, considering they've been together for about a couple years. 2-D was no longer worried about the age difference as he was more or less just ok with it, Noodle had been the subject of many of 2-D's dreams, sometimes she's a customer at his old shop, where Murdoc 8-balled him with his car. Others a friend of Paula, 2-D's ex before Noodle. Which has been repeating over the last couple of nights. Sometimes, Noodle is a popular high school girl, and 2-D is a teacher, where the student (Noodle) wants nothing but the teacher (2-D). At first he thought it was a joke. until she started wearing short skirts, tight clothes showing off her curves and breasts, that seemed quite attractive to the teacher, who knew it would be wrong to make love with a student. Until he just gave up, and gave in to the countless bickering in his head, and decided to do it. It was his choice, but he favored this. Over his wife, his kids, and the school But it wasn't like that with him and Noodle, at least that's what he was thinking.

2-D went downstairs, and lord and behold, it was a fancy computer,now,2-D had little history with computers, except the horrifically cheap he used to check people out with at his old shop. But mostly, 2-D favored ipads, Noodle looked at him, moaning under her breath, but scanning 2-D for any sign of 'ready.'

"Unngh, Murdoc? What the hell are you up to now?" says Russel in a concerned tone.

"Russ, Russ! Oh Hoohooo! It's a COM-PU-TAH!"

"Do I look like a damn fool Murdoc? I know what it is."

"Well, Im'a use it for a new album!"

Noodle piped up "Actually Murdoc, I~"

"AWGH, WHHAAAAT!"

"Murdoc..."

Murdoc's faced squished together, he quickly ran upstairs, to make this supposed 'new' album.

Noodle mispronounces "Scumbag" as Murdoc scattered upstairs.

"Toochi, u wanna um, ungh, ungh." Noodz made eye gestures toward the bedroom, 2-D knew he was doing the wrong, but did he care?Well, love is love but~ No, he's an idiot. Who in their right mind... Well, that's what Russell was thinking, as he left for the day. He usually just sits in a cafe drinking tea, listening to todays greatest Hip-Hop. Back at the house, 2-D was breaking his record, "Ungh, Ungh, ohhh..."

With Noodle loving it, "Toochi! *Gasp* AHHH TOOCHI!" Her energy was definitely being used up, but it came right back, a thing about Noodles energy is she never takes a sip of coffee, a good example is that she never was tired once while working on "Demon-days" she stayed up for a couple days, even though to her it was well known that she loved 2-D as he was her first partner, with every time feeling like the first, where she'll never get tired. After 2-D gave out, Noodle went across the hall, fully clothed after all she got dressed quickly, she wasn't in a hurry, but she was just naturally quick at doing things. She went to Murdoc's room, to download a game. Not just any game, some of her other friends she had met while on tour had recommended it to her, and as she opened the door, she was NOT shocked to find a sleeping Murdoc, he had taken too much of his pills, she pushed him aside.

After the download was complete, the computer made a loud whirring sound, scaring Noodle a bit, waking Murdoc, and made 2-D run to the room to see what was going on. As the three looked deep into the computer, slowly all they saw was the world around them turn and turn in a spin, until eventually all they saw was a dark black, and all they saw was the blackness, Noodle held her arms out, grabbing the two boys, "TOOOCHII! and Murdoc..." The whole experience felt like a rollercoaster, going up, and up, until finally; making its drop. Except this time, the coaster flew off the tracks, soaring through the air, and through a cloud, you find yourself in space, and you excel through it, knowing you can conquer this land. It feels as if you know what's happening next.

(Check back soon)


End file.
